thestartofanerafandomcom-20200214-history
World War IV
|- | |- | Famous Campaign's / Battle's: *Campaign for France *Campaign for Switzerland *Campaign for Monaco |} World War 4, WWIV, or also known as World War IV was a war started by Brazil when it attempted to invade Texas and the Falklands; officially America and Brazil called the war; The Brazillian-American War since they believed it was focused mainly in the Americas. However the German Fourth Reich and Brazil made a pact which formed New Axis, which allowed Germany to aid against the United States, when the Brazillian Government made its plans to invade the Falklands, they called on the Argentina Government to assist since Brazil needed the bulk of its force's to enter the American controlled States. Germany allowed the Brazillian Force's to march through New Mexico and Texas (which they had taken claim of after World War III) to launch strikes against the American Controlled States of Louisiana and Oklahoma; however American Force's responded quickly and attempted to hold their positions within Louisiana and Oklahoma - as a result they sacrificed large spots of America within and aroudn New York; which gave the Brazillian Force's an oppotuinity to drop off Military Soldiers directly behind using Germany's new Stealth Transports that they had been leased by Germany. While America and Brazil waged their own War, Argentina and Brazillian Force's attacked the Falklands, and with a quick response the British Empire sent a large Military Force against the invading Force's, and they where quickly able to drive the Brazillian and Argentina Force's out of the Falklands, the British kept the force sent on the Falklands to prevent any future invasions. World War IV officially started when Germany launched a strike on France after an unidentified person launched French Ballistic Missiles onto a German City, wanting to stop the war from esculating further, British Force's where sent give France aid from German Force's - this was the first major offensive in the War between the Fourth Reich, Britain and France. With Britain and France trying there're best to defend the German Force's, Germany launched a strike against Switzerland; with hopes to begin moving around Europe to launch a strike at the back of France similar how it was planned during World War II. Germany also began requesting Countries to aid them against the French and British Force's. Prelude to War The War was caused by an unidentified man; who was able to cast the blame onto Westley Johnson, how this happened was the Unidentified Attacker launching French Ballistic Missile's at Berlin, and with Westley attempting to prevent it, Westley ended up being injured where GIGN Force's discovered him; not wishing to be blamed he killed 2 GIGN Operatives and fled from France, however due to this France alerted Britain that the Assassin was the cause. This enraged Niclas who declared war upon France after German Spies informed him incorrectly that France and the Assassin had planned the attack. Nation Gallery The Gallery of Axis and Allied Nation Falgs. The New Axis Alliance Flag Germany 1933.png|Fourth Reich 720px-Flag_of_Brazil.svg.png|Brazil 700px-Flag_of_Albania.svg.png|Albania 800px-Flag_of_Argentina.svg.png|Argentina 800px-Flag_of_the_Czech_Republic.svg.png|Czech Republic 800px-Flag_of_Andorra.svg.png|Andorra 800px-Flag_of_Japan.svg.png|Japan 800px-Flag_of_Mexico.svg.png|Mexico 800px-VichyFlag.svg.png|Second Vichy France (2040) The Allied Force's 800px-British Ambassador Ensign.svg.png|British Empire 800px-Flag of France.svg.png|France (2039-2040) 800px-US_38_Star_Flag_concentric_circles.svg.png|US 600px-Flag_of_Switzerland.svg.png|Switzerland 750px-Flag_of_Monaco.svg.png|Monaco 750px-Flag of Spain.svg.png|Spain 800px-Flag_of_the_People's_Republic_of_China.svg.png|China 450px-Flag_of_Free_France_1940-1944.svg.png|Free French (2040) First Year of Warfare - 2039-2040 "In the course of my life I have very often been a prophet, and have usually been ridiculed for it. During the time of my struggle for power it was in the first instance only the Assassin's that received my prophecies with laughter when I said that I would one day take over the leadership of the State, and with it that of the whole nation, and that I would then among other things settle the Assassin-Templar problem. Their laughter was uproarious, but I think that for some time now they have been laughing on the other side of their face. Today I will once more be a prophet: if the international British and French financiers in and outside Europe should succeed in plunging the nations once more into a world war, then the result will not be the Bolshevizing of the earth, and thus the victory of Reich, but the annihilation of the enemy in Europe!" - Niclas Färber, September 1, 2039. His Speach was a form of one spoken by Adolf Hitler 100 Years before him. The War was started in September 1, 1939 2 Days after a French Ballistic Missile struck Berlin due to an unidentified male who was wanting to bring the world to war. John Johnson believed History was repeating itself since World War III was still so fresh in everones minds. The First Invasion attempt was made by Germany on France, however the Invasion was halted on the first day by French and British Soldiers at the The Maginot Line and Siegfried line, Niclas informed his Force's to go around through different Countries; effectivly taking over them and adding more Territory to Germany while a Few Groups of Tanks and Soldiers attacked at the Maginot Line and Siegfried line, the bulk of the main Force was eventually able to come from behind and attack France from the back; catching the British and French off-guard as the German Force's invaded. Invasion of France The Invasion of France was planned on August 31, and began on September 1 when war was declared; however German Force's where halted at the Maginot Line and Siegfried line, this forced Germany to go around France; taking over other countries to gain both more territory and the advantage over British and French Force's. Skirmishes at the Maginot Line British and French Force's kept the defence at the Maginot Line, most French Force's where spread through France, and requested more Military Force from Britain to help at the Maginot Line. The German Force's under the command of Erich Von Klinkerhoffen launched the attack on the Maginot Line, and it was Gerneral Klinkerhoffen who alerted Niclas that German Force's where being prevented from moving into France through the Maginot Line. Niclas later told Klinkerhoffen on September 25 to send the bulk of the Force to go around France and attack from behind. While the bulk of the German Army moved through other countries, Klinkerhoffen kept his small Force at the Maginot Line, while another General; General Geering was attacking the Siegfried line. Klinkerhoffen used the German Tanks; Leopard 2 Battle Tanks to provide massive Armor Support to his small Military Units trying to keep the attention of the British and French Force's. Altough the Bulk of the German Force made its way through Switzerland, in September 13 the Force's under Erich Klinkerhoffen's command began making a push even with vastly lower numbers than the French and British Force's, using Tanks and the Air-Force; Erich was able to break part of the Maginot Defense's preventing him from entering France. Erich believed if the German Force's could break through the Maginot Line, they would be able to draw more French Force's towards him and thus weakening other parts of France for when the Bulk of the German Army finally arrived at the back of France. Skirmishes at the Siegfried Line The Siegfried Line was defened by British and French Force's; which prevented German Force's from marching into France. The Skirimish between German Force's and the French-British Force's was more of a diversion while the bulk of the force moved around France to strike from behind, the Germans at the Siegfried Line where led by General Geering. Battle of Dunkirk When the German Army reached Dunkirk, the Spanish Army had joined and declared war on Germany and sent Military aid to assist Britain and France to fight the German Army within Dunkirk. The German Army however outnumbered all three Military Force's at Dunkirk, and had enough strength to plow through Dunkirk. French and British Force's where forced to engage German Tanks while Spanish Force's came under attack from German Air-Strikes. Battle of Paris Information Pending... Invasion of Switzerland With the bulk of the main German Army unable to break the main defence line at the Siegfried Line, Erich; under orders from Niclas sent the main Force's around, while Erich kept a small Division at the Siegfried Line to keep fighting. The Bulk of the German Army was then led by Hans Geering to invade Switzerland in order to gain both more territory and an advantage over France since the plan to move around to get behind France would put the German Force's into attack range with both Tanks and Artillery without French or British Force's being aware. Negotiations within Hong Kong On September 13, 2039 the Japanese Government learnt about the war between Britain and Germany; and Britain requested Military Grade Supplies to add to their own Supplies, secretly it was a plot to lower the amount of Supplies Japan had to prevent them from entering the war on Germany's side. A Deal was made in Hong Kong between Yen Soll and Laura M. Johnson where a deal for 1.2 Million Pounds to purchase Military Grade Supplies was completed. However shortly after the deal was made, Yen Soll secretly made a deal to provide secret funding to the German Fourth Reich. Cerberus-Assassin Confrontation in Blackpool Information Pending..... Second Year of Warfare - 2040-2041 Information Pending....... Third Year of Warfare - 2041-2042 The First stage of the Third Year of Warfare was the German Invasion of the British Homeland, a German Armarda led by Gerneral Von Klinkerhoffen with German Allies; Albania, Czech Republic and Vichy France. While the bulk of the German Force made its way via Air, Land and Sea - the rest of Axis launched a land attack with the main German Army. The First series of battles where all across the South of England; South West and South East England was forced to rally all its force's just to meet the Axis Force's. Axis invasion of Britain An attack launched by Air, Land and Sea by Germany, Czech Republic, Vichy France and Albania - intent on taking the British Homeland. Battle of Hastings Information Pending....... Category:Wars